


I'll Make You Mine

by MistressMind



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Masturbation, Peeping, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMind/pseuds/MistressMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a sick infatuation with his older sister. Every free moment he has is spent day dreaming about her and touching himself. One night he stumbles upon Corrin in her own intimate moment, but what is Leo suppose to do when his name is the one escaping her lips?</p><p>Come up with a plan to make her his of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shared Desires

His lips crash against hers, a shocked gasp coming from the girl he has pinned against the wall. She came into his room at the dead of night. She wanted this, and they both knew it. His hands move under her nightgown to the swell of her breasts causing her knees to tremble. 

 

_ Gods they must be soft. _

 

His mouth leaves hers and finds its way to her nipples, perked up from the rough fondling of his hands. She’s panting, begging for more. Who was he to deny her? Leo starts to suck hard on her right breast, while one hand snakes down to the slickness between her thighs. When his finger enter her, he feels her walls tighten as a choked scream dies in her throat.

 

_ This is so wrong. _

 

His finger pumps harder, while her tongue lolls out of her mouth. She lets pleasure completely take over her mind. She was his. Body and soul. Leo smiles to himself then pulls his finger out, her wetness covering his whole hand. She looked so beautiful with her hair in disarray and lips parted in a shocked ‘o.’ 

 

_ She must taste divine.... _

 

Without a moment's hesitation, the younger man slips his finger into his mouth, suckling the juices as if it was the last drink in all of Nohr. Her lips part more and a bright red blush blooms on her face. She tries to say something, but is too embarrassed by such an intimate display. He pulls his finger out of his mouth then slips it into hers.

 

_ “If you have time to gawk you can suck instead.” _

 

Corrin’s lips clamp around his finger and he feels that lewd tongue of hers circle around slowly. However, Leo couldn’t settle for just a small taste from his finger. His mouth was eager for damper areas. So he takes his finger away and catches her lips against his own before making his way down her body, nipping underneath her breasts, her stomach, and right above her dripping cunt. 

 

_ I need her. _

 

Brown eyes stare up into hooded red ones, as a mischievous smile creeps on his face.

 

_ “You want me to devour you, don’t you Corrin?” _

 

_ “P-please Leo!” _

 

As his lips dive hungrily for her wet folds, Leo feels his hips jerk up as cum shoots up onto his belly. He breathes hard, trying to think coherently after yet another one of his wild fantasies of Corrin comes to a close.  _ That makes it the 3rd time today... _ Leo groans as he reaches around for a cloth on his bedside table. He slowly wipes his seed off his body and feels the guilt claw up his throat.

 

It was always the moments after he finished that made him feel the worst. While he touched himself at least he could forget about morals. Enjoy his fantasies no matter how twisted they became. But afterwards he was left with the sickening guilt that he defiled his sister. He tossed the rag on the floor with a groan. Why couldn’t he be a normal boy and think about _ other _ women? Hell he could probably have any woman he wanted as his first if he threw his title as the second prince of Nohr around. But the moment he started having sexual urges at all, his mind went to Corrin. Her long snow white hair. Those blood red eyes, staring into his. A shiver rolled down his spine and it took all his willpower not to get hard again.

 

_ Gods be damned...I can’t believe how much she affects me.  _

 

Leo sat up and fixed his pants. If he couldn’t sleep he would just go to the library and read some tomes. It was never too late in the night to catch up on his reading, and the distraction was welcomed. If he could read until he passed out it would save him from his depraved thoughts After slipping his boots on, the young prince made his way out of the dark room to the dimly lit hallway of the Northern Fortress. He and the rest of the Nohrian royal siblings had come up for a long visit to their isolated sister. However he never really got to spend time with Corrin since all his other siblings vied for her attention.  _ Fine by me...I can always have Corrin all to myself in my thoughts. _ Blood rushed to his cheeks. Could he be more fucked up? 

 

Shaking his head, he rushed towards the library when he noticed one of his siblings’ doors was open. Usually, Leo couldn’t care less and would keep walking, but it was _ Corrin’s _ room. So curiosity got the better of him, and he peered into the gap of her door.

 

He swore his heart stopped.

 

Corrin was splayed on her bed, hand pumping furiously between her thighs, and soft moans bounced all around the room. Leo instantly reached for his throbbing member, drinking in the sight of her. It had to be a dream. He must have fallen asleep after his fun from earlier. Because there was no way that he was really seeing Corrin finger herself like her life depended on it. 

 

As he got a better look in the dim light, Leo’s eyes wandered all over his body. He needed to remember every detail of her body and much to his delight he wasn’t really far off from his daydreams. She was just...more well endowed than he thought. His hand stroked his cock, mirroring the speed and ferocity of Corrin’s own hand. He had touched himself to her image hundreds of times, but actually seeing her before him, gasping and bucking her hips, made every stroke feel like heaven. 

 

Corrin’s ragged, soft pants filled the air. The sounds were so hypnotizing, Leo had to fight off the need to let his own moans out. Her milky legs twisted the sheets beneath her, and he saw her toes curl from the pleasure. He bit his lip, almost drawing blood. What he would give to just rub his tongue up her calf to her sweet supple thigh. To hear those moans right against his ear. This was driving him to madness, but in the midst of his thoughts, her voice finally breaks the silence,

 

“Gods! I-so close…” She bit her lip and threw her head back against the pillows, exposing her pale neck. Her back arched as her hands pumped in and out and in and out. Leo was right with her, feeling his own orgasm building up in a tight knot, begging to be released. 

 

“Leo! Oh Leo, Leo, Le-” Corrin’s free hand flew to her mouth to cover her scream, hips jerking as she rode out her orgasm. Leo was pumping his dick raw, completely unhinged after hearing his name escape from her lips. He cums so hard he sees stars.  _ She said my name. She was thinking about ME.  _ Exhausted from two orgasms back to back, the boy slumped to his knees. His head was swimming as his mind tried to make sense of what just happened. 

 

He stumbled across his sister touching herself, and she cried out his name while she orgasmed.

 

Corrin wanted him. She wasn’t thinking about some random man, but  _ him. _ Leo took in a sharp breath as the thoughts finally make sense. His impossible wish was true. But he couldn’t exactly barge in and attack her. So like every brilliant tactician must do in their career, Leo retreats. He needs to come up with a plan. But was he  _ brave _ enough to go for her? Would she reject him?

  
As he runs away from her door, knees weak, only one thing was clear to him, Leo wanted her and he wouldn’t rest until she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is horribly self indulgent because I needed more LeoxCorrin smut in my life. Sorry if the sex isn't written that well. But if you're like me you'll take anything you can get haha. Though I gotta be honest I have no fucking clue where this is going to go.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to chase after his sister, Leo decides to see what exactly he's up against.

The morning after was rough. Leo could barely catch a wink of sleep since his mind was going rampant with thoughts of Corrin. It ranged from the color of her skin in moonlight to over the top plans of seduction. It was tough enough that he thought of her most of the time, so much that he had to masturbate multiple times a day, but his mind was completely dominated by his sister. Somehow, it still felt unreal what he saw, let alone what he heard. 

 

_ Gods her voice… _

 

Blood rushed to his face, along with other places. He began to imagine what would have happened if he just joined in her fun last night...but the thought immediately vanished. No matter what, he never wanted to force himself on her. If anything was going to happen, Leo wanted her to be just as willing. Though if he wanted to get close to crossing such a border, he needed to see if this wasn’t a one time fluke. Leo needed to know that Corrin wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

 

_ But how in the devil’s name are you going to get your SISTER to commit such a sin? _

 

Leo groans and drags his hands down his face. He had never been so stumped by a problem before. Then again he’s never had a problem so twisted in nature.

 

_ If only this was a battle I wouldn’t feel so lost- _

 

Sitting up, Leo was hit by a revelation. This  _ was _ a battle, a battle to seduce Corrin. He was one of the best tacticians in all of Nohr, surely if it was a battle he could solve this. With a quick switch in thinking, the blonde felt a thousand times more confident. 

 

_ If this was a battle, what would any tactician do first? See what they were dealing with. _

 

A wicked grin spread across his across face as he jumped out of bed to prepare. If all goes well, he could have Corrin eating out of the palm of his hand.

 

Leo spent a few hours getting ready for his “battle,” donning his armour and fixing his hair. Feeling like there was nothing left to prepare, he stared at himself in his looking glass. 

 

“You can do this. This plan is perfect.” A blush burned his face from how childish the pep talk was. Leo left his room immediately and started walking down the hall towards the library. 

 

He knew Corrin would be catching up on her studies there. Gunther allowed her a few free days since they were all visiting. But she promised in front of all the siblings that she would studying all afternoon the next day. And specifically asked that no one bothered her. He still remembered the moment they locked eyes at dinner,

 

_ “I need to study hard. Wouldn’t want Leo to be disappointed with me.” _

 

A light blush colored his cheeks. He had brushed it off as her being a doting sister, unaware of his feelings. But there must have been more to her statement, especially from his...discovery last night. Leo finally reached the library with the doors slightly open. Peeking in, the young boy choked back a gasp.

 

Corrin was sitting in  _ his _ regular spot, studying with a lazy smile on her face. It seemed like a normal scene with the exception of her free hand rubbing herself between her thighs. 

 

“Mmm...I promise I’m studying my hardest Leo…” She giggled to herself, biting her lip. A slender finger flipped the page of whatever tome she was reading. Corrin groaned and placed her head on the table. Leo watched as she closed her eyes, and started to move her hand faster.

 

“I-I’m sorry that question was wrong...please don’t punish me!” Her lips turned into a lustful smile, her studying completely forgotten.  _ Gods how have I never noticed this before? _ His cock throbbed hard and his hand was already going towards his member, but he needed to see what he was dealing with. Taking a deep breath, Leo knocked on the door.

 

“GODS! Uh- who is it?!” 

 

Leo chuckled and wished he could have seen her reaction. He listened for a moment as he heard her shuffle around, probably trying to not look so disheveled. 

 

“Corrin? Would you mind if I came in to study as well?”

 

Stepping in, he immediately examined her from head to toe. Her eyes were wide with her cheeks completely flushed. She sat uncomfortably straight and her legs were pressed tightly together. Everything about her looked so guilty, and he was loving it.  _ What I wouldn’t give to go in between those legs and finish her off… _

 

“I-I don’t mind...I know you won’t bother me while I work haha…” Corrin played with a stray strand of her hair, looking anywhere but at him. “It’s so strange for you to join me...usually you study alone.”

 

_ And why would you know that my dear?  _

 

“Well I do like to study alone, but your company is an exception.”

 

With a smirk, Leo started walking towards her. She stiffened, her eyes following his every move. Never before in his life did Leo feel as confident as he did. Each step he took made him stand a little bit taller. It felt like he was on cloud nine the way her eyes was locked on him. Her feelings seemed so obvious now that Leo felt stupid for not noticing.  _ Better late than never Leo, focus on the battle. _

 

When he reached her, Leo slowly began to drag his hand across the back of her chair, brushing her hair as he went. A shiver coursed throughout Corrin’s body, and Leo could hardly hold himself back. He leaned back against the table beside her, his hand still playing with her hair. 

 

“Your hair has gotten so long Corrin...it’s quite beautiful. I’m sure it’s lovely in the moonlight.” He chuckled, twirling a strand around his finger.  _ Have I always been able to act like this? _ It was a bit embarrassing to be so forward, but the look on Corrin’s face was worth it.

 

Her jaw was hanging wide open, with her pretty lips quivering with no words to say. The word dumbstruck was all that came to Leo’s mind.  _ Well if she won’t talk, I guess I need to keep the conversation going… _

 

Leo slid even closer to Corrin and placed a hand on top of hers, pretending to see what she was reading. “Ah a history of Nohrian alliances, quite a good choice. It’s important for a princess to know who are our allies and who aren’t.” Corrin seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in from their physical contact.

 

“Y-yes! Exactly my sentiments…”

 

“I distinctly remember reading this yesterday though…” He looked away as if in thought, and felt her hand jolt under his, “Perhaps you happened upon me reading yesterday? Though I don’t remember seeing you-” 

 

“I was only here for a second! E-Elise forgot something. Guess you just don’t remember ha ha...You’re always so immersed in your reading brother…” She bit her lip, looking distraught. They  _ both _ knew she was lying, but no one seemed like they were going to tell the truth. Who knew teasing her would be this much fun?

 

“Ah yes...I think I’m recalling that now.” Leo stood up and went behind Corrin’s seat. He floated his hands onto her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. He wanted to change the topic to something more fun,“My dear, sweet sister. You seem so tense! Was the book difficult for you?” Leaning close to her ear, he spoke barely above a whisper, “I could teach you anything about it...”

 

A moan escaped her lips, leaving them both stunned. With lightning speed, Corrin grabbed her book and ran towards the door.

 

“Actually I do feel unwell. S-so I’ll be retiring to my room!” Leo watched as she nodded, refusing to look at him at all.

 

“Farewell Corrin,” He waved at her before she left, “I’m here if you want me.” Her ears were a bright red, and Leo swore he heard her gasp from his statement.

 

“T-thank you…” With that she was gone. Leo listened as her footsteps faded away, and felt like this battle was a complete triumph. He sighed contentedly and slumped into the empty chair. Blood rushed into his ears, and he finally heard how quickly his heart was beating. The embarrassment and nerves were well worth seeing her blushing face up close. 

  
_ I think I’ll visit her again later and actually help her study… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about this fic on my way home from school and I have the next few chapters planned out already haha. I'm not really looking to make this too plot heavy, but it's so hard not to. Hopefully I made a good blend of sexual tension and character insight. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! I'd love to know what you guys think <3


	3. Can You Be Quiet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo continues his pursuit of his darling Corrin, and decides to stir up some mischief at dinner. But can he handle things as his teasing goes too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT*
> 
> So someone told me they thought I needed to add more of Corrin's reactions to what Leo was doing to her. Looking back at what I wrote I couldn't agree more, so I added a few paragraphs or so with just that. If you read it already I would suggest skipping down to the dinner part for some more juicy bits. If you haven't hopefully it'll be better with what I added.
> 
> Love you guys! :D

“Gods I can’t focus at all…”

 

With a sigh, Leo slammed shut yet another book he attempted to read. The young prince had stayed in the library for a few hours forcing himself to read after the whole debacle with Corrin. 

 

Usually he would have rushed to his room to touch himself until dawn, but some masochistic part of him wanted to wait for the night. It was because at night his fantasies were most vivid, he could moan out Corrin’s name, and not worry about the shame of seeing his other siblings.

 

_ I am sure as hell going to be at it for a while tonight. _

 

But before the sweet release that was to come, Leo needed to go on the offensive once more. He had come up with another plan to seduce Corrin, more forward than his last. With a smug grin, he put away the book he was holding and made his way to the door. He glanced quickly back to the spot he had been at, picturing Corrin there once again. Only this time he was under the table. A shiver rolled down his spine. If all went according to plan they’d be in that position some day.

 

Walking down the hallway, Leo noticed how late in the day it was.  _ Almost dinner time… _ He rolled his eyes unsure if he should make an appearance. He wasn't too fond of having dinner, preferring to study well into the night. As much as he loved his siblings, especially a certain one, Leo loved his privacy.

 

_ But think about the fun you can have with Corrin! _

 

That was all it took to get Leo into high gear towards the dining hall. All the dirty thing that could be done below that table...he couldn’t wait to see that blush of hers again. His other plan would just have to wait. 

 

When he arrived, slightly out of breath, his siblings were all seated.

 

“Leo! How unexpected of you to join us!” Xander gestured for him to take the empty seat between him and Corrin. The younger brother locked eyes with his older sister who immediately flushed. 

 

“I was quite hungry this afternoon, and never got to satisfy my craving...so I thought I could finally have my fill.”

 

He licked his lips slowly, never breaking eye contact. Corrin’s face turned as red as her eyes. She looked away from him, unable to watch his erotic gesture.

 

Leo chuckled, pleased with her reaction. He made his way over to his seat, and smiled at Corrin. The Nohrian siblings had a habit of pushing the chairs as close as possible in the Northern Fortress since they never got to have dinner all together at home. 

 

“Well it's good to have you here brother.” The eldest son patted his back with a smile. Leo sighed, happy that  Xander, Camilla, and Elise didn't seem to care about his unusual behavior.

 

“It’s great to be here.” Leo gave a small smile to everyone, who continued their conversations about what they did with Corrin after her studies.

 

Xander puffed out his chest, holding his knife as if it were a sword, “You all should have seen Corrin in training today! Every day her dodging and blocking gets better.”

 

“Oh dear...Corrin I do hope you weren’t too hurt. We could go share a bath together later. I’ll make sure you feel all better.” Camilla flipped her hair and smiled at the silver haired girl. Leo could see that Corrin was feeling more relaxed around him, something he didn’t want.

 

“That's alright Camilla. I can bathe myself.” Corrin smiled, laughing a bit from her suggested.

 

“Well Corrin and I had a very fun tea party! We were pretending to have a diplomatic meeting with one of our allies just like she studied today!” Elise interjected, not wanting to be outshined by the others.

 

“Yes it was very fun. Elise played the ally and I was the representative of Nohr.” She blushed a bit and started twirling her hair, “I-I’m sure you all have done something like that before, so I wanted to have some sort of practice when I get to come home.” Everyone began to fawn over her innocent reaction, reassuring that she would be home with them soon. Leo however knew she wasn’t studying at all. Unless studying the intricacies of her folds counged. He let out a soft laugh as he found the whole thing hilarious.

 

“I think Corrin failed to mention that I helped her with her studies.” Slowly he placed his hand on her knee and felt her whole body jump in surprise.

 

“Leo! You never usually go out of your way to help someone study,” Xander scratched his chin.

 

“Ah yes, but since I rarely get to see our sweet sister,” His hand squeezed her knee, and from the corner of his eye Leo saw Corrin’s mouth drop open, “I thought it would be nice to spend some time with her. I also remembered how earnestly she wanted to study, so why not help in my field of expertise?” Leo turned towards Corrin, a smirk on his face. 

 

“Y-yes he recommended the book for me actually...It was a very-” Leo started to lightly scratch up her thigh, “INTENSE r-read.” Corrin started to pant, her eyes getting glossy.

 

The others nodded, happy to hear how well the middle siblings were getting along. They started to talk about other trivial matters that Leo tuned out. What he was focused on was how soft her skin felt under his hand. He stopped scratching up her leg and began to massage her thigh, feeling the softness and toned muscle underneath. His cock was at attention, dying to be touched, but for now his focus was her.

 

Corrin on the other hand was barely holding herself together. Her face was a burning, bright red, and she had to keep chewing furiously on her bottom lip so she wouldn’t make a sound. Leo drifted his hand higher, barely ghosting her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers. When he reached her sex, his hand stopped and hovered over it.

 

Her head twisted to his, confused on why he stopped. The blonde leaned in close enough to speak unnoticed, 

 

“Do you want me?” 

 

His voice was husky, barely above a whisper. Brown eyes flickered to red ones as he waited for an answer. He wouldn’t go any further unless she said yes. This was the moment they would both cross into the dark and they could never go back. Corrin looked down at his hand, then up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer from the Gods. Finally her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. Leo’s heart was beating like mad. His mind was screaming at him to pull his hand away, to stop this descent into sin while he still can. Even worse his thoughts started to play scenarios of his siblings catching them and being executed for wanting a blood relative. They couldn’t continue. He had to stop this. He-

 

Corrin’s eyes opened slowly. Time coming to a complete halt. She stared deeply into Leo’s eyes and with a shaky breath responded,

 

“Yes...please touch me...”

 

_ Touch me… _

 

_ She wants you to touch her… _

 

His hand moved before he truly registered her answer. A finger rubbed tentatively against her clothes, eliciting a gasp from the older girl. Only in his dreams was this ever possible. Now having the real thing to touch, Leo didn’t know where to start. 

 

He gripped his own thigh, digging in his nails to divert any sensation away from his throbbing erection. Leo didn’t want to be a selfish lover, if anything he was fine forgoing his own pleasure to make sure Corrin was satisfied. So his touch had to be perfect. He pressed a little harder into her cunt, feeling the sticky wetness seeping through. She bucked her hips up against his hand, causing his finger to probe her entrance. 

 

_ Gods it’s all so...wet. _

 

Sliding his finger away from her hole, Leo reached up for the small bundle of nerves that he had read about. As soon as he flicked it, Corrin slammed her fist on the table with a choked moan. Leo lifted his hand immediately afraid he had hurt her somehow. His eyes looked over her frantically when he noticed that she was fine, more than fine actually. Corrin’s eyes were fluttering and her breathing completely ragged. 

 

“Gods are you alright Corrin?! You’re bright red!” Elise stood up from her seat, ready to walk over to her older sister.

 

“FINE. I-I’m fine. Don’t worry, just....a bit feverish. But I don’t want to miss having dinner with you all.” She smiled as reassuringly as she could. Elise frowned unsure if she should check on her or not, but decided to sit down and continue her conversation. Corrin took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. Leo simply watched her, enraptured by how this gorgeous creature was reduced to a shivering mess just from his touch. She turned towards him, eyes hooded like she wanted to pounce him right then and there. It caused his heart to leap into his throat. 

 

_ I could die happy if she looked at me like this everyday… _

 

Corrin licked her lips, eyeing him up and down. Slowly she inched closer towards him, and with a free hand covered the space between her lips and his ear. Her heavy breathing sent a shiver throughout his whole body, and Leo felt hips unconsciously grind into his seat.

 

“Leo...if you don’t continue I’ll have to finish off myself…” With that comment, Corrin’s tongue licked the bottom of his earlobe to the top of his ear. Leo jerked up hitting his knee on the table.

 

“Fuck!” He whispered softly, looking around to see if the others noticed. Confirming that no one was watching, Leo went on a full attack rubbing Corrin. She gasped and her eyes became teary. He wished he could smother her gasps with kisses, biting that lip she chewed on so frequently. But it probably wasn't a good idea to do that at the dinner table. Then again was any of this a good idea in their current setting? Corrin locked eyes with him, pulling him out of his thoughts. She started to push herself into his hand, begging for more, which he was happy to give. Leo took the opportunity to start rubbing her harder, slipping and fondling her wetness. He watched as she balled her hands into fists, knuckles going white.

He started to slide his finger between her folds, poking and teasing her entrance. Corrin had to put a hand over her mouth as he continued his relentless attack. Each second he started to rub his finger harder and faster, forcing her to reach her climax. She was completely drowning in pleasure, rolling her hips to feel more of his hand rub against her. Her eyes met his, fat tears rimming the edges. Was she crying from being unable to voice her pleasure? He did recall that she usually would be screaming his name at this point...Leo smiled at her, knowing her dirty little secrets made him want to tease her even more. Their paces quickened, quiet panting lost between them. How in the world did no one notice?

 

Leo began to lightly pinch and roll her clit between two fingers, wondering if it could make her come undone. It seemed like just the trick because Corrin placed her head on the table to steady herself while her body jerked underneath. His mouth gaped a bit as he watched her orgasm right beside him, taking in the whole sight. Pulling his hand away from her dripping mess, he examined the sticky substance on his fingers. Corrin turned her face towards him, eyes glazed then immediately alert when she noticed what he was doing.

 

“Leo don’t you dare!” She said in a quiet hiss. But the command seemed less of a threat and more of an embarrassed plea.

 

“I can’t let such a delicacy go to waste now can I?” He lifted his fingers towards his mouth and licked it slowly. Then slipped the entire finger into his mouth, suckling while she stared horrified.

 

“Gods...that was amazing.” The sentence was at a normal volume for everyone to hear, but Corrin knew it was directed at her.

 

Xander took notice of his other siblings as his attention was pulled away from a debate Camilla and Elise were having about fashion, “The food? Ah yes, I made sure the cooks had the finest ingredients to make our dinner with.” His smile turned into a slight frown as he inspected the two guilty siblings panting beside each other. “Are you two alright? Was there something wrong with it?”

 

“N-no brother. I think we simply just ate too much.” Leo looked at Corrin who was still too dazed to respond, “I think I’m going to retire for the evening. Everything was just too much for me.” He smiled at everyone, making eye contact. 

 

“Please join us again! Who needs to read big, dumb books all the time?” Elise beamed at her older brother, hoping he would consider her request.

  
“Of course Elise, now if you’ll excuse me.” Leo pushed his chair away and left after a small bow. He practically ran out of the dining hall to his room. He needed to relieve himself, NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh sorry this took so long to come out. I had to rewrite it to get it perfect. Even now I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but it's good enough haha. I'm so bad at time skipping, and usually have to write how a whole day goes which is usually really boring. So hopefully the smut in this can compensate for the slow pace. The next chapter is probably going to be a lot shorter, but it'll be a great segue into a really fun scene I have planned. Thanks for sticking by this fic guys.
> 
> Per usual comments and kudos are super appreciated <3 knowing people actually like my crap helps push me lolol <3


	4. Gods Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a moment to himself, Leo finally gets to take in the gravity of the situation he's put Corrin and himself in. Is he really willing to sacrifice his life for a carnal desire? Or is there more to it?

Leo sat on his bed completely still. He made a mad dash to his room to relieve his sexual frustration, but he just couldn’t do it. It didn’t make sense. He had gotten everything he wanted. From Corrin begging for him desperately, to tasting the sweetness between her legs, and most importantly having his actions go unnoticed by his other siblings. So why couldn't he bring himself to do the deed?

 

_ Because you still feel guilty. You may be a sick bastard, but you still have a conscience. _

 

In the heat of the moment he could toss morality into the wind. But when things settled and reality seeped in, Leo felt sick to his stomach. He buried his face in his hands, a groan breaking the silence. 

 

_ She may have an attraction with you, but it might be because she’s locked up in this fortress. You on the other hand, have options and are CHOOSING to corrupt your innocent sister. _

 

Panic began to well in his throat. If things did work out, and he had his way with Corrin, what would happen next? There’s no way he could just be with her once. It would turn into a whole affair, craving and needing the other. But the consequences became daunting. Their family would disown them. They would have no means of sustaining themselves. They would never be accepted anywhere.

 

_ Leo you make it sound like Corrin feels as strongly as you...That she would abandon everything she knows to love and follow you...But you know she wouldn’t. Who would?  _

 

His head began to pound, his anger and regret boiling his blood. There was no way he could face Corrin again. At least not for a couple days...but where was he supposed to go when there was nowhere to hide? 

 

His mind flashed to Corrin. Her shy smile when he entered a room. Those bright red eyes looking at him with so much care and pride. The red blush that paints her pale cheek like blood on snow. And her full, pink lips moaning from his touch- It was so selfish of him to want her. To do anything he could to seduce her. Now that she was practically his, he wanted to dump her and run away like a coward.

 

Leo slammed a fist against the wall, then again, and again, until he started beating his knuckles bloody. Normally he was the calm, tactical Nohrian strategist, but this was more akin to what he really was. A confused young man trying to understand how he felt. He could come up with hundreds of different strategies for a battle, but was completely unable to navigate his own heart. Leo hung his head in shame, heaving with every breath. The biting pain in his hands were a welcome distraction to the storm in his heart. 

 

_ A man who can’t choose between two things, loses both you idiot. _

 

He laughed bitterly, too aware of the reality of the statement. A serious decision needed to be made. No more indecisiveness because it would only hurt him and Corrin. He felt a stab to his heart. Corrin. Sweet, loving, beautiful Corrin. Gods curse him if he hurt her. If he just stopped this, any sexual connection to her at all, would she be ok? It was like-no he DID use her. Played with her body like some toy. Tears stung his eyes as the weight of his actions sank in. 

 

_ Does Corrin feel used? Does she think I only want her body? _

 

Those words were poison, spreading throughout his body. Above all else Leo loved Corrin. He hated admitting that to himself, it was so much easier to just claim to have a physical attraction to her, but admitting he actually loved her? Her personality, her voice, her laugh, her pout, every single damn thing about her? It felt like he was purposely setting himself on fire. That he really was some twisted man who enjoyed doing the wrong thing. But this love was the key to figuring things out.

 

_ I love Corrin...even if I feel terrible about it. Because I love her I refuse to have her be as confused and hurt as I am. I will not let her feel used. I swear I will rectify this and tell her how I feel. _

 

Everything felt light, and air found its way back into his lungs. Even if the path was dark he would keep following it because it led to her. His light in the dark. Slowly, the young prince laid back in bed, cradling his bloody hands. The pain was gone however, replaced with a burning resolve in his soul. Leo decided he wouldn’t hold back. He would face the gods and walk straight into hell for this depraved love. He could only hope that Corrin would as well.

 

Leo laid on his sheets, a thin layer of sweat on his body. The physical exertion of beating his hands to bloody pulps was finally taking it’s toll. Each breath came out as a hiss, as the pain pulsed throughout his body. He was thankful that he threw off most of his clothes before his emotional tirade. Then again he had plans for being half naked. But Leo was burnt out now, and the night he usually longs for seemed suffocating. Sleep was probably the best remedy for all this chaos going through him, and by tomorrow he could come up with a plan. Not a battle plan to seduce Corrin, but one to proclaim his true affections for her. His eyelids began to feel heavy as he entertained the thought. 

 

_ Proclaiming my love for Corrin...never thought I’d see the day. _

 

Leo’s eyes shut gently, taking him away from the conscious world. In his dreams there was no fear of loving his sister, but happiness and passion. He often told his sister that she had the devil’s own luck, but he prayed that some of it would rub off on him. Just this once.

 

As the young prince slept soundly in his bed, a mysterious stranger peered into his bedroom from the door.

 

“Leo? Are you awake?” No response, the stranger smiled to themselves, “Good...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries are so lame I swear to god haha. Always the open ended questions, that feel like an old suspense film. 
> 
> My shoddy summaries aside, here's a touch of angst for y'all. If there's anything I love more than smut, it's angst. I did mention this chapter was going to be shorter, but hopefully it was still fun to read since we get to see more of the inner turmoil Leo is in.
> 
> Also~ who in the world is this mystery stranger? *0* What do you guys think? 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. It really means a lot! Any kudos and comments are always welcomed <3 <3 <3


	5. Night Time Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger has entered Leo's room, causing him to wake up from their noise. When he fnds out who it is he's not exactly bothered.

The figure watched the young prince’s chest rise and fall as he slept. A sliver of moonlight washed over his bed, making it easier for the stranger to make out his features. They mapped out the curve of his jaw. Stared awestruck as his hair glowed gold in the soft light. His long, pale eyelashes fluttered lightly and his mouth was open slightly as he breathed. 

 

_ How could the gods allow such an angel to walk this Earth? _

 

The stranger chuckled and stepped closer to his bed, aching to be closer. Stopping a couple inches away the figure was finally bathed in the same moonlight her brother lay asleep in. Corrin kneeled beside the bed, all breathing halted. If she wasn’t careful Leo would wake up.

 

_ Is that really such a bad thing? After he left you in such a mess at dinner? _

 

She bit her lip, the delicious memory from a few hours earlier popping into her mind. Leo had done what she had always been too afraid to do. He touched her. Not as a sibling, but as a man who wanted her. 

 

Her lips parted, shallow pants slipping through. His nails burned her skin and she  _ still _ felt them dragging up her thigh. Then the massaging...the strength of his hand had surprised her. Corrin always knew Leo was strong, but that was the first moment she truly felt it.

 

_ Don’t forget about the best part Corrin… _

 

She shuddered as the feeling of his fingers traveled from her thigh to her sex. They were shy at first, but as he gained confidence from her reactions, Leo’s fingers went wild upon her body. Every stroke brought waves of pelasure through her body, and it must have been pure ignorance on her siblings part for not noticing her go crazy. 

 

Corrin pressed her thighs together, already getting wet from the memory. Her body had completely succumbed to his touch, and she was dying for more.

 

“Oh Leo...I truly do have the devil’s luck don’t I?” She leaned on the mattress staring at him. Only a day before all her desires had been a well kept secret from her younger brother. But now, by some twisted sort of luck, he reciprocated her feelings. 

 

_ Well...at least the sexual ones. _

 

Corrin’s cheeks flushed, and she buried her face in the sheets. It was wrong to want her brother so badly. She was the elder sister. She should know better. She needed to show restraint. But as soon as he touched her all reason was lost. 

 

After she realized her movements could wake him up, Corrin slowly peeked up at Leo, ready to run. But luck was still on her side, and the boy continued to sleep. Being so close she noticed the duvet that covered his body was lower than usual, exposing his bare chest. Her eyes began to greedily drink in the sight. He was toned, but not overbearingly like their eldest brother. It took all of her willpower not to drag her tongue across his chest and leave a trail of love bites.

 

_ Admiring your brother’s physique isn’t why you came in here Corrin! _

 

Her eyes fell to the floor spotting his discarded shirt. Some nights she would sneak into his room, and steal his shirt to hold while she touched herself. It was a nasty habit she knew, but after she did it the first time she needed to do it whenever he was in the Northern Fortress. Having his scent surrond her made her heart pound and release come quicker. 

 

She reached for the garment and held it close to her. Leo’s scent wafted in the air forcing a low moan to escape from her lips. Corrin’s free hand immediately slithered between her legs, playing with her wetness.

 

“Gods...Leo! I-I’m so sorry-” Her eyes were locked on his face, fingers already slipping inside of her. Usually she would never stay in the same room, ashamed of her actions. But after everything that happened today...she lost all sense of decency. Corrin kept the shirt over her nose and mouth to muffle her moans. Her fingers slipped in and out slowly, bringing her wetness to her clit. After it was properly lubricated, she began to rub her bud in small circles causing her hips to twitch. She closed her eyes, imagining the events at dinner once again. 

 

His long, elegant fingers slipping between her folds...his eyes focused on her every reaction...that devilish smirk as he tasted her. Gods, at this rate she would find her release in no time.

 

A low rustle caught his attention.

 

Leo groaned as he slowly woke up. The sound had brought him away from dreams of his sweet princess. He opened one eye slightly and peered into the darkness of the room. 

 

_ There’s nothing at the foot of the bed...nor in the middle of the room...and beside my bed… _

 

He held his breath as his eye fell upon Corrin. Who was kneeling beside his bed, fingering herself on her knees, and smelling his shirt. Her muffled moans filled the room along with the sounds of her fingers fondling her slick folds.

 

_ What the fuck is going on here. _

 

A particularly loud moan, caused him to shut his eye immediately. 

 

_ What was she doing here? Has she done this before and I was just never awake to see it?! _

 

Leo tried to regulate his breathing so he wouldn’t give himself away. He wasn’t sure what to do. Hours before he had decided to tell her his feelings, and forego anything sexual until he had an answer.

 

But as he lay there, eyes closed and senses heightened, the heady scent of her sex coupled with her sweet moans was driving him insane. His hand found its way to his cock, already throbbing and begging for the release it was denied earlier. As he held himself, Leo peeked at her once again. Her eyes were shut tight and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked so concentrated that it seemed so wrong that it was for touching herself. 

 

Leo watched Corrin’s arm moving quickly while the other hand gripped his shirt for dear life. It sent a shiver down his spine and he squeezed himself even tighter. Corrin groaned and splayed her legs further apart, just barely exposing herself to him. Leo continued to watch, his hand furiously trying to match her speed. He hissed quietly as his release started to build too quickly. It couldn’t end this fast, he wanted-no needed to enjoy himself  _ with  _ Corrin. He pulled his hand off to try and calm himself down. But as soon as he did, his hips began to buck upwards to rub his cock against the sheets.

 

_ This is what you get for not touching yourself all day! _

 

Sweat started to build on his forehead, and watching Corrin lose herself right beside his bed was too much. Leo cursed under his breath and placed his hands under his back.

 

Her pace quickened, soft moans breaking the silence of the night. Corrin felt the muscles in her stomach tighten. 

 

“Leo oh gods I’m so close!” With a few thrusts of her hand the tightness exploded into a shaky orgasm. She cried out, the shirt covering her face gone as she used her other hand to cup the mess her cunt made. Leo found his release seconds after her loud cry, choking on his moan as his seed spilled in the thin sheets covering his erection. They both sat still, panting as the high from the orgasms calmed down.

 

Corrin gasped for air, heart beating out of her chest. It was one of the most intense orgasms she ever had, and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep beside Leo. But she knew that couldn’t happen. With a sigh, she slowly stood up, legs wobbling from the aftermath of her pleasure. After scanning the floor to make sure there wasn’t a mess, Corrin tiptoed slowly towards the door. Before she left she turned back to Leo’s sleeping figure. She watched the deep rise and fall of his chest and a small smile curled on her lips. 

 

“Goodnight Leo…”

 

After making sure he was sound asleep, she left for her room, tired from the physical strain of the day. 

 

Leo however took a deep gasp of air after she finally left. It was hell pretended to be asleep. And the fact that he didn’t finish properly felt like a punch in the gut as he orgasmed sloppily all over the sheets. 

 

But he laid there, staring at the ceiling, utterly amazed at the experience he just had. Corrin masturbating on her knees so close to him...gods it was just like one of his fantasies. Only he was sitting on a throne watching her do it for his own pleasure- He needed to stop that train of thought otherwise he would be up all night touching himself. 

 

Leo grabbed his cloth from the bedside table to clean up what he could, when his eyes fell to his discarded shirt. He wiped his seed quickly, then grabbed the garment. When he pulled it up to his nose, it smelled of Corrin. Sweet with a bit of salt from perspiration or...other things. 

 

_ I can see why she was so enamored with the object... _

  
Placing it by his pillow, Leo closed his eyes and imagined Corrin beside him. Tomorrow would be the day he confessed his love...and maybe just maybe from tomorrow on he could truly fall asleep with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Angst one chapter, smut immediately after. I know this is starting to have a plot, but I'll never forget the true reason I started writing this. Porn. So anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I've had it planned for a VERY long time. Hopefully it was fun to read a bit from Corrin's perspective and who knows we just might get to see more on how she feels abut everything.
> 
> Comments and kudos keep the smut machine going <3


	6. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite prince can't stop over thinking everything. What he needs is to take action. But will a time he can stand face to face with her come?

Leo was a gods damned coward.

 

The next morning instead of rushing to Corrin’s side to confess his feelings, the young prince ran into a corner of the library to brood over his decision.

 

_ How should I say it? _

 

_ Should I give her a gift to go with my confession? _

 

_ Is this the right choice? _

 

He felt like slamming a book against his head to end his misery. 

 

It seemed so simple last night. All he had to do was go to Corrin. Tell her he was madly in love with her. And if the gods were good, take her back to his room to show her how much he loved her.

 

But no, he was stuck here panicking about how to tell his gorgeous, older sister his feelings.

 

Leo groaned and slumped against the wall. He knew it was only a matter of time before they saw each other. As big as the Northern Fortress was, he couldn't avoid her forever. But after last night and the realizations he came to, Leo had to confess. He needed to put the feelings of his love before himself.

 

Leo shot up when he heard the door to the library creak open. In the middle of all his brooding and indecisiveness, his idiot self didn’t realize his number one objective at the moment was to AVOID CORRIN UNTIL HE KNOWS WHAT HE’S DOING.

 

“Leo? Are you in here?” All the air in his lungs instantly disappeared as the all too familiar voice rang through the stillness of the room. A few tentative steps resounded through as Corrin walked in, looking for him. 

 

“Leeeooo? Please I need to talk to you!” A few more seconds of silence, with the boy in question holding his breath.

 

“I guess he’s not here...gods where did he go?” He listened as she stomped out of the library, continuing her quest to find her brother. After Leo was absolutely sure she was gone, he let out a huge sigh of relief. He couldn’t see her until he sorted everything out in his head. Like a good tactician, Leo wouldn’t go into battle without a plan.

 

Making his way to the door, the young prince checked the hallway to see if it was clear. Once confirmed, he ran like mad to training grounds inside the fortress. 

 

The fresh air would be a welcome as he made such important life choices. It definitely wasn’t because he knew she would never look for him here. No way in Nohr.

 

When Leo arrived, he was surprised to see it empty. Usually Xander and Corrin would be training or something. It was honestly an impossible task to get the two to stop their insane training regime. The best one could do was sit and watch, or be dragged in. 

 

Leo chuckled. How would their relationship affect everyone? Public or private? He already knew he would give up everything for Corrin, but would she be ok with that? Her family shunning her away for choosing this...depraved relationship? Leo shook his head. He sorted that out last night...at least enough to make telling his feelings a priority.

 

So the blonde took to pacing and planning. Two of his favorite pastimes besides...fantasizing.

 

_ So you know she definitely desires you. But does she LOVE you? You love her. Gods how long has it been since you’ve known that? Sex and love can be two completely different things…But...so what if she doesn’t love me? I would be content to make her happy. Yes. Just make her happy. _

 

His boots skidded to a halt as the phrase rang throughout his head.

 

Make. Her. Happy.

 

The solution was to tell her his feelings, but no matter what she said or wanted he would be ok. Because his feelings weren’t more important than hers, and she has a right to decide what she wants to do. 

 

_ But is it ever that simple? _

 

Leo brushed the last thought away and ran back towards the inside of the Northern Fortress. He was ready to tell her. It was difficult to run through the hallways, looking for his sister, but he needed to find her while his resolve was still with him.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed during his search. She was probably on the move as well looking for him. Damn his cowardice. But he knew he needed to extra time to think things out. Now here he was slamming open all the doors of the fortress, scanning for Corrin. Luckily for him, Leo didn’t encounter anyone else during his search. It’d be difficult to explain that he was so frantically looking for Corrin because he wanted to love and make love to her.

 

What brought him out of his thoughts was when he saw first her snow white hair trailing behind her. Corrin was swiftly turning a corridor. Leo could barely stand, all the running making him light headed.  _ Curse my stubbornness to train physically… _ Leo took in a deep breath, and yelled for his sister, 

 

“CORRIN!” Caught off guard, the older girl almost fell from how quickly she pivoted back towards his call.

 

Red eyes met brown as they stared at each other from across the hall. It seemed like eternity was laying itself bare for the two young souls, and their feelings were desperately trying to come across to one another.

 

That is until Leo started to run back the way he came.

 

_ Shit, shit, shit! No I can’t face her! _

 

All the fatigue from earlier was gone. Leo liked to believe he didn’t have a one track mind, but ever since this craziness with Corrin began, he could only focus on one thing at a time. And at that moment, that was running as fast away from her as possible.

 

“Oh no you don’t! Get back here right now Leo!” She yelled across the hall, and began to sprint right after him. The two Nohrian royals were dashing through the hallways screaming almost unintelligible words. Words along the lines of curses, questions, and commands to stop running/stop chasing.

 

Leo made a turn towards the library, hoping he could lock himself in, then climb out of a window. He began to slow down as a random thought appeared in his brain-would he use his cape as rope? During this grave moment of spacing out, Corrin slammed Leo into a wall. It was definitely a role reversal in a fantasy he had once.

 

Corrin had both of her hands pressing against the wall on each side of his head, keeping him from leaving, or turning away from her. Her knee was placed unceremoniously between his legs, something he didn’t know would ever give him an erection, but it was. And her face was so close to his, he could feel her panting mixing with his. 

 

“Don’t you dare think about escaping again. I-I’ve been looking for you for hours. We need to talk.  _ NOW. _ ” Corrin’s brow was furrowed as she spoke. Leo was getting more and more turned on by the situation that all his thoughts and emotions from earlier were completely thrown to the wind. They were both panting, bright red, and so close that he could barely contain the urge to smash his lips against hers.

 

“Now where exactly do you think you get off doing...you know to me at dinner last night huh? A-and in the library! You don’t understand how that felt -no! I mean how  _ I  _ felt because you...you...YOU KNOW!” The elder girl was losing some of her steam. She resolved that morning to find Leo and ask him what the hell dinner was supposed to mean, but now she was finding herself lost in his chocolate eyes, hooded with lust. He was looking at her like he could devour her in at any second.

 

“Where do I get off…? Dear sister…” Leo licked his lips, all reason gone. Gods know if she consented he would fuck her right in the hallway, “I don’t get off here. Where I  _ do _ get off, is in my room. Every day and night to the image me being buried in the sweetness between your thighs.” 

 

Corrin gasped, taken aback by his lewd description. But she knew that as the filth dripped from those devilish lips of his, her own lips were getting soaked. 

 

_ Corrin get a grip! Don’t let him have control over the situation! _

 

She took a deep breath, then began to lightly grind her knee and thigh between his legs. As she moved her hips, her thigh would occasionally brush against a swollen object.  _ Oh what ever could that be? _

 

“Really? Then dear brother why don’t you show me exactly where and  _ how _ you get off? Because I’m dying to know. For future reference.” Corrin leaned forward, pressing her thigh directly against his erection, then nipped his neck.

  
And just like so many dreams before, Leo’s lips came crashing down on Corrin’s as any sliver of restraint was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for my extended absence. Last month was really hectic for me with school ending, finals, and etc. But now I'm free! Free to sin without a care in the world! It was a bit tough to get back into writing, but hopefully this chapter is entertaining at the least. No more beating around the bush. The kids finally are face to face. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :^)


End file.
